Naissance Dunedaine
by Dahud
Summary: OS Arathorn vient d'être père. voici ses pensées à la présentation de son fils à son peuple. basée sur la chanson "nous sommes un" du Roi Lion 2.


Bonjour/Bonsoir !!^^

Après tout ce temps, voici une nouvelle fic, en OS, sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux cette fois-ci. Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, alors voilà, c'est chose faite! Les paroles en italiques viennent de la chanson "nous sommes un" extraite du Roi Lion 2.

Résumé : Arathorn vient d'être père d'un petit Aragorn, voici ses pensées.

Disclaimer : Il est évident que tout ceci n'est pas de moi TT' mais de Tolkien!

* * *

Gilraen vient de passer plusieurs heures à mettre au monde leur fils. Arathorn n'est toujours pas revenu de sa mission mais Gilraen sent qu'il reviendra bientôt près d'elle et de leur fils.

Arathorn est arrivé éreinté de sa mission : chasser les orcs n'est jamais partie de plaisir, sauf peut-être pour Elladan et Elrohir... C'est alors que la sage femme du village de Fornost Erain accourt vers lui et lui annonce, haletante :

- Capitaine! Capitaine! Ca y est Capitaine! Votre femme a mis au monde votre enfant! Cela c'est passé il y a 2 jours! Venez vite!

Arathorn, sans prendre le temps de poser armes et matériel, s'en va, courant, à la suite de la sage-femme. Quand il entra dans ses appartements, c'est une vision de rêve qui l'attend : sa femme, assise dans le lit conjugal, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, donne le sein à leur enfant. Levant ses yeux brillants, plein d'amour, elle lui sourit :

- Vois Capitaine, ton fils. Il s'appelle Aragorn mais nous l'appellerons Estel.

Arathorn ne dit rien, il sait que sa femme possède le don de voyance. C'est alors qu'il s'avance à leur chevet et, s'agenouillant, regarde cette petite merveille qui tète vigoureusement le sein de sa mère.

- Il est magnifique Gilraen, tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde! Il est parfait, notre fils... Aragorn...

Mais avant d'aller plus loin, de peur de souiller cet instant parfait à ses yeux, Arathorn choisit de quitter la chambre et d'aller prendre un bain. Ses muscles endoloris, au contact de l'eau chaude, se détendent, et il se sent bien, comme si ces jours passés à traquer sans répit les orcs qui furetaient trop près de Fornost Erain.

Arathorn pensa à son fils... il était père, ça y est. Son fils faisait désormais parti d'un monde -la Terre du Milieu-, mais aussi de son monde, celui des Dunedains, des Rôdeurs du Nord.

Quelle vie s'offrait à son fils, à son tout petit bébé, dans un monde où l'ombre va croissante? Son fils sera, lui aussi, en son temps, Capitaine des Rôdeurs du Nord.

Sortant de son bain et se préparant, Arathorn part rejoindre sa femme et son fils. Il lui faut à présent introduire Aragorn à son peuple. Dans la chambre, Gilraen l'attend patiemment, son petit dans les bras. Malgré qu'il n'aie que quelques jours, Aragorn ne dort pas et ses yeux contemplent le monde qui s'offre à lui.

Arathorn prend alors pour la première fois son fils dans ses bras. L'émotion qui l'étreint est telle qu'il ne peut empêcher une larme de couler.

Sortant de leurs appartements, Arathorn et Girlaen s'en vont à l'entrée de la bâtisse où les Dunedains, prévenus de la naissance du fils de leur Capitaine, se sont rassemblés attendant la présentation.

_Dans notre vie il y a tant de choses qu'on voit, sans les comprendre  
Car le temps va son chemin quelque soit nos desseins, sans nous attendre  
Et pourtant tu verras nous marcherons près de toi  
Quelques soient les caprices du destin  
Comme les lions par millions par le coeur ne font plus qu'un  
Tous ensemble avec toi nous sommes un_

Les Dunedains, tel un seul homme, entament le chant d'accueil et de bienvenue à Aragorn.

_Une famille, une famille, tous unis_

_Une famille, une famille, pour la vie_

A l'entente de leur chant, Arathorn sent un poids quitter ses épaules. Il sait, il sent qu'il ne verra pas son fils grandir et vieillir, et savoir que son peuple, que les Dunedains seront toujours là pour son fils, lui apprendront tous ce qu'il devra savoir.

Arathorn se souvient alors de sa jeunesse, alors que son père lui apprenait le dure métier de Capitaine des Dunedains. Il avait alors d'autres rêves, d'autres espoirs, n'ayant aucune envie de suivre les traces des ses ancêtres.

_Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas simplement être moi sans votre loi  
Puis-je faire seule mon trajet ou ne suis-je que l'objet d'un grand projet_

Il sait aussi que son fils aura le même sentiment plus tard et il sait aussi que son petit Aragorn suivra comme tous ses ancêtres... toujours présents, comme son peuple sur lequel il pourra compter.

_Ceux qui nous ont quittés seront là pour te guider  
Ton voyage vient de commencer  
Dans la peine ou la joie rien sur terre ne nous vainquera  
Nous sommes forts au combien nous sommes un_

La cérémonie de présentation est finie. Gilraen, encore fatiguée par son accouchement, s'est vite endormie.

Arathorn lui, reste pensif. Son fils dans les bras, il le berce doucement, intégrant lentement son nouveau rôle de chef de famille. Car oui, à présent, il n'est pas seule le Chef d'un clan, il est le chef de sa famille, le père.

Aragorn -ou Estel comme se plait à l'appeler sa mère-, s'est endormi dans les bras fort et sécurisant de son père. Celui-ci le place alors avec toute la douceur possible dans son berceau. Une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher, le Capitaine contemple son fils...

_Toi et moi sommes pareil tout comme la terre et le ciel  
Une seule famille sous le soleil  
Ton courage, ton soutien tu les trouveras chez les tiens  
Car nos coeur et le tien ne font qu'un _

_

* * *

  
_

Eh voila! Un petit OS tout mimi, enfin j'espère!!^^

Bon ben si ça vous a plut...... RAR!!^^

xxx


End file.
